Journalist's Mistake
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Aya wondered into Yuuka's sunflower field, only to catch her touching herself. Aya hid away in a tree, but soon fell. Yuuka decided that just taking the film Aya had been using to take pictures was enough. -Yuuka-x-Aya, Yuri, Smut-


"Ahh~" a moan echoed throughout the garden of sunflowers. "Mmm, ahh~!" The moans got louder, as sunflowers ruffled in the wind.

"Hihihi~ This is a great shot, Yuuka." the young tengu said as she hid in the top of a tree, her camera lens aimed right at the girl in the sunflower field. She giggled as she snapped picture after picture of the girl, as she masturbated atop the sunflower garden.

"Nngh... Ah!" Yuuka let out a few deep moans as her hand brushed over her sweet core, inside of her underwear.

Aya took a few more photos as she watched Yuuka pleasure herself, "C'mon, take it off!" she murmured to herself as she watched through the zoom of her camera. She, some time during all of this, had slinked her hand up her skirt and was teasing herself through her underwear.

Yuuka fingered herself rougher, letting out deep moans. "Ahhh, I'm coming!" she called out, as she arched her back, obviously oblivious that anyone was watching.

Aya bit her lip as she watched Yuuka tense up. She tried to keep her own voice inside. She leaned back, forgetting she was in a tree. Not even a second later, she let out a scream, "Ahhhh!" Crash. Aya fell to the ground, back first. Somehow she kept hold on her camera throughout the fall.

Yuuka jumped up, pulling the skirt of her dress down, her eyes wide. "Who's there?" she called out. She got up off of the ground, and brushed herself off. She walked nearer to the forest area of her fields. "Show yourself!" she called out. "If you don't, I'll poison the air." she called out as she looked around.

Aya sat up, "Oooww." she looked over her camera, making sure that it wasn't broken. "Okay." she said, once she confirmed her camera okay. She jumped when she heard Yuuka yell. She backed up against the tree and hid behind the trunk, looking back at Yuuka. When Yuuka said she would poison her, she slid out from behind the tree, leaving her camera there.

Yuuka looked over at Aya, "Ah, it was you." she casually walked up to the tengu, "What are you doing here? Making a new article? Where's your camera?" she asked, getting really close to Aya.

"I, uh, left it at home, yeah? I was trying flying over, going near the swamps. I hear there's a giant toad near there. I was gunna get a few notes on it." Aya nodded to herself, chuckling slightly.

Yuuka's eye narrowed, "The swamp is back the other direction. You passed it to get here." her eyebrow raised, "So, how long were you watching?" she asked.

"Ahh, umm, haha, um.." Aya's face turned red and she looked down at her feet. "Umm, at least 10 minutes?" she said, nervousness obvious on her face.

Yuuka backed Aya against the tree trunk, "So you saw a lot of that, huh?" she made a few tsk'ing sounds and shook her head, "You know I cannot just let you go, after you saw that, right?" she looked around, and leaned her body onto Aya's.

Aya looked away and shook her head, "I won't tell anybody what I saw, I promise." she tried to move away from Yuuka.

Yuuka grinned at her, "You are a reporter. Reporters lie through their teeth and ahh here it is!" she moved away from Aya for a moment. She grabbed the camera. "See, reporters lie." she held the camera up.

The tengu nodded a little, "Um, how did that get there? Hehe..." she said nervously. "I don't wanna fight." she stated, looking up at Yuuka. Her face showed her nervousness. She knew she was picking a fight she couldn't win.

Yuuka nodded, "Well, you need punished somehow. Hmm.." Yuuka leaned nearer to Aya, suddenly putting her hand over the tengu's mouth.

Aya coughed suddenly, gagging on something. "Mmmm-!" she tried to yell, but Yuuka held her head against the tree.

Yuuka pushed her hand against Aya's face, "Swallow or I won't let go."

Aya swallowed difficultly and coughed a little.

Yuuka let go of her face. "Now give it a few minutes." she said, moving away from the tengu.

"What the hell was that?" Aya asked, still coughing a little. She gagged a few times, but tried to stay composed.

"Solanaceae. I knew I couldn't trick you to drink it in tea, so I just fed you a few leaves." Yuuka shrugged. She spawned her parasol out of nowhere and twirled.

Aya's brows furrowed and she looked at her camera in Yuuka's hand. "What does it do?" she asked.

Yuuka smiled and giggled quietly, "Oh, you'll know." she sat near the tree, studying Aya.

"Eh?" Aya's eyebrows raised and she watched Yuuka closely. "You told me you wouldn't poison me if I gave myself up!"

"I said I would poison the air. Not you. Never said anything about poisoning you." her eyes danced over Aya's body.

Aya ducked down and let her wings furrow out. She started on a launch, when Yuuka put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't you think it would be smarter to stay here, where you are around someone that knows what she's doing and knows how to detox you?"

Aya watched Yuuka's face a moment before relaxing her shoulders, "You could've just not poisoned me at all." she said, as she stood up straight again, the tinsel from her hat laying on against her body.

Yuuka let out a chuckle, "And not gotten any satisfaction from watching the trespasser squirm. Now does that sound like anyone in Gensokyo?" she watched Aya carefully. She was waiting for the reaction. Even though Solanaceae was nothing in moderate doses, two or three leaves was a pretty high overdose, seeing as though it's supposed to be brewed, not swallowed whole.

Aya nodded a little, "I guess your right. But Miss Remilia wouldn't have poisoned me. She'd just have Meiling make scary, but empty threats." she leaned against the tree.

Aya watched her more closely. "It should be taking effect any minute now." she help up Aya's camera with her free hand and thought for a minute. "It has a zoom function. Now I can't possibly fathom what you used this camera for. Maybe I'll do that for you."

Aya's eyebrows raised, "There's no way I'll do anything like that in front of you! I don't get it off from being outside." Aya crossed her arms over her chest, much like a pouting child would.

Yuuka smile and nodded, "I will admit, the fresh air is intoxicating. Sometimes I simply cannot help myself." she closed her parasol and made it somehow disappear just the same way it had appeared.

Aya bit her lip, but nodded. A sudden wave of heat hit her and she couldn't tell if Yuuka just ignored it or if it was only her. Maybe the outside air was a little intoxicating.

Yuuka grinned at the fact that Aya had an obvious blush on her face. "Oh, it's starting to take effect." she grinned and aimed the camera at her. "It's going to be fun, watching you."

Aya shook her head, "I already said I won't do anything like that in front of you." she put her back against the tree. For some reason the bark rubbing her through her shirt really made a shock run down her spine.

Yuuka chuckled a little and shook her head, "You soon won't have a choice in that matter." she moved closer, nearly ready to torment Aya farther but restraining herself.

Aya watched Yuuka. She wasn't going to finger herself in front of her. She couldn't. But she really did feel hot. The wind brushing her felt like a lover's touch. _Maybe just my top..._ Aya thought, catching the hem of her shirt under her fingers. She felt like she would die of heatstroke if she didn't get out of these hot clothes.

Yuuka watch carefully as Aya laced her fingers on the bottom of her shirt. "It's taking effect now~! I'm so excited to see how it effects you." she said, taking a picture of Aya's half removed shirt, her face red.

Aya shook her head, "I'm hot, and we are both girls, so I decided I would take me shirt off." she finished pulling the cloth above her head.

Just as she threw the shirt on the ground, wind blew past, grazing cool spring wind on Aya exposed chest. Before she even had time to think, she let out a soft moan, "Nngh..."

Yuuka smiled, "Are you sure you can resist this?" she asked as she snapped a beautiful picture of Aya in mid moan.

Aya nodded again. Even though she really was showing signs of wanting to touch herself, she attempted to ignore it.

After a while, Aya hid her face, "Why did you do this? It's really embarrassing." she stated, as she leaned against the bark of the tree behind her. She bit her lip, as she attempted to keep her voice in again. The rough bark rubbed her back in such a way... Aya shook her head, trying to ignore such thoughts. There was no way she was going to give in to the herb that Yuuka had shoved down her throat.

Yuuka watched Aya bit her lip in frustration. "Why not just give in? Either way, I'm going to see you naked." she stated, sounding rather proud of this.

Aya shook her head again. "Haahh, I will fight this..." she couldn't help herself but let a deep sigh out as she fought against the herb. Everything felt caressing and pleasurable. Even just her breathing seemed sexy right now.

Yuuka grinned and moved closer to the topless reporter. She leaned very close, her mouth close to Aya's ear, "Haven't you fought it enough? You put up a good fight. Now give in..." she took Aya earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on the loose flesh.

Aya couldn't resist as Yuuka nibbled her earlobe erotically. Her voice came out shamefully, "Ahh! Nngh...!" she bit her bit and gripped the tree behind her to make sure she wasn't going to fall down. Her legs shook and she couldn't help the ache between her legs now.

Yuuka smiled against Aya's short hair and licked the area behind her earlobe, before kissing her way to The small of Aya's neck. She nipped at the sensitive skin, earning many small noises from Aya. She kissed the area and sucked on the tender area, as her hands danced up Aya torso, teasing the skin under Aya's small breasts.

Aya leaned on the tree like it was her life support. Her voice came out against her will and her body reacted like she enjoyed the torture Yuuka was putting her through, even though she was begging for the Youkai to stop in her head. She attempted to ask her to stop, but all that came out was another moan of pleasure.

Yuuka ran her long fingernails across the soft flesh under Aya's breasts, around her collarbone, near her armpit, everywhere that wasn't her breasts. She watched Aya's face, noting every expression of pleasure that ran across the Tengu's face.

Aya leaned her head back, looking up at the branches of the tree. Her eyes were glazed over as she tried to endure the torture.

Yuuka, after many minutes of consideration, decided to take Aya's nipple into her mouth. She held the reporter's body tightly, as she sucked on the sensitive bud of her right breast. She knew that Aya had been longing for that and with her body in the state it was in, Yuuka wouldn't have been surprised if she collapsed from pleasure, which is why she held her body up as she sucked on her nipples.

Aya felt like she might come just from the sensation of Yuuka's tongue on her nipple. It was a once in a lifetime feeling. When Yuuka nibbled carefully on the pink flesh, Aya saw stars and she lost any strength she had left in her legs. "Ahhh- I think- I think I'm..!" Aya took in a sharp breath and a sudden wave of pleasure hit her, "Coming~~!" she leaned her head back and her back arched uncomfortably. She couldn't control her muscles as they tensed. She as she begin to relax she heard her camera shutter.

Yuuka grinned and held the camera, "What a beautiful face to catch a picture of. I can't wait to see more." she said, as she backed away from Aya.

Aya shook her head, "Ah...hah...I... I don't feel _done_." she didn't exactly know another way to state that she was still horny. Her womanhood craved to be touched just like her nipples had. It left an ache there.

Yuuka shook her head, "I'm not helping you anymore. I wanna see you make yourself come." she said, looking through the camera's viewfinder again.

Aya's face turned bright red as she realised she did really have a choice. She either would need to finger herself or suffer unending pleasure for a while. Yuuka had seen her come once. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe she would feel so good that she wouldn't give a damn whether someone saw her or not. Maybe.

After minutes of thinking it through, Aya carefully lifted up her skirt, and slid her hand over the cotton that separated her womanhood from the fresh air. Her stifled a moan as she rubbed her sensitive bud through the thin cloth.

Yuuka held up the camera, taking picture after picture of the embarrassed Tengu finger herself through her panties. This was the greatest punishment she had ever executed. She was even beginning to get wet again. That's how good this punishment really was.

Aya fingered herself through the panties for only a moment, before she pulled the useless cotton down. She carefully pulled the folds apart a little with one hand and began to finger her clit with the other hand. She let out moans as her fingers danced around the sensitive area.

Yuuka was snapping pictures so fast, she might've been able to make a freezeframe porn out of the photos she took. She nodded at Aya, who was so far into pleasuring herself that she didn't even notice that she was getting caught on film.

Aya fingered the swollen bud, her moans gradually increasing just as her speed was. Her fingers were flicking across her clit quickly, her body beginning to convulse. She bit her lip as she head tilted backwards again, her deep moans escaping anyway. She looked straight at Yuuka for a moment, before crying out, "Hahh! Ahh! I'm coming~!" she moaned deeply, before her body tightened up again and she quivered it felt so good. Just when she thought that was it a small clear liquid squirted out of her. Aya's face turned as red as an apple and she tried to hide her face.

Yuuka moved away from behind the camera. "Wow, you even squirted. I'm jealous~ You most have felt so wonderful." Yuuka said as she put down the camera. "And I even got it on film. That is great!" she pressed the small button at the top, before hiding the camera behind her shadow, popping the film out and slipping it into her pocket. "There we go. So now, I will forever have you on record." she grinned cheekily.

Aya shook her head, "Don't keep that!" she called out, after she had fixed her underwear. "Let's dispose of that dreaded film and we will both get off scotch free."

Yuuka shook her head at the Tengu, "I'm sorry but, as I've said, reporters lie. I'll be keeping this for my safekeeping. You are free to go now. The Solanaceae should wear off soon. I only gave you a minor overdose. You'll be stir crazy for a little while, just masturbate it'll temporarily go away until the Solanaceae is out of your system."

Aya's eyebrows raised. "Give me camera and I'll leave and never come bother you again."

Yuuka nodded a little, "Reporters lie. You'll be back. Hopefully on better circumstances. Here, " she handed Aya the camera, empty of film, "Now go."

Aya nodded the the Youkai. She didn't have to be told twice. She spread her wings and launched herself in the air. Despite how embarrassing all of that was... Maybe she would come visit Yuuka again. It was still fun. Maybe next time she won't need poisoned.

* * *

**Dear Reader~**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. I wrote it as a request from Sonanoka21093. I really hope I did it justice O.o I actually researched herbs that would cause such an effect on the body and everything. I was going to use another plant, that was much more similar to laced marijuana, but I decided that I would rather use this, because it's got stir crazy side effects that run for days. **

**So yeahh, RxR? I'm looking forward to hearing from you~**

**Bri~~**


End file.
